Ojamajo Doremi 16
Ojamajo Doremi 16 is a "spin-off" light novel series that was first announced on September 5th through Kodansha Limited. It features the original work of Izumi Todo, with the story wrote by Midori Kuriyama and artwork by Yoshihiko Umakoshi. The first novel was released on December 2nd, ending on a cliff-hanger that states "To be continued in volume 2" As of late, Volume 2 has been announced but a date has not. Its been rumored that this may be turned into an anime but nothing official has been stated yet. For character info and whereabouts please view their page for actual information regarding the light novel. The novels come with illustrations, an interview, and are narrated by Doremi. Overview/Summary Doremi Harukaze is in her 1st year of high school now! Doremi is very excited to meet her friends from elementary school, but Onpu Segawa is nowhere to be seen… While on the road back, memories come flooding back, but why is the MAHO Dou still standing!? Another summary was added during November done by Doremi herself: Doremi Harukaze, a 10th grade student! Today is my elementary school reunion. I should meet Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and everyone else, but Onpu-chan isn’t here… What happened to her? Also, when I try going back to the place of my memories, somehow, the MAHO Dou is there. And now, why is Majorika even here?! I generally have a probable bad feeling about this. Can I become a witch apprentice again? Will I become one? What should I do?! In this “Ojamajo Doremi”, everyone has turned 16 years old and came back!! Releases Volume 1 *Chapter 1 - Radiant Spring in Full Bloom *Chapter 2 - MAHO Dou Opens for Business *Chapter 3 - To Hokkaido *Chapter 4 - Summer☆Twinkle *Chapter 5 - Believe in your Dreams *Chapter 6 - Run towards Tomorrow! *Interview with Chiemi Chiba Volume 2 *Chapter 1 - Our Respective Autumns *Chapter 2 - The Workshop Girl *Chapter 3 - The Magic of Christmas *Chapter 4 - The Unbabridged Account of New Year's Phantom *Chapter 5 - Yada-Kun's Guardian Angel *Chapter 6 - The Knight of Valentine's *Chapter 7 - Chase the Moon *Interview with Akiya Tomoko Trivia *''Some fans are upset as they believe this changes a lot from the original series. Such as how the magic element from the original series has been toned down severly and the light novel now focuses more on romance and growing up.'' *''The witch uniform seen worn by Doremi is a modified version of the first seasons.'' *''The ojamajo's highschool uniforms mostly resemble the middle scool uniforms they were shown wearing in earlier official art with some changes:'' #''Doremi's skirt is now plaid, her socks below the knee and blue, while her shoes are brown.'' #''Hazuki's uniform is the same, but much lighter in tones. The skirt is different and the bow at her chest is now much thinner.'' #''Aiko's uniform top is now white, instead of blue.'' #''Onpu's attire was given an entire rehaul in design. Consisting of a very pale cream yellow top with green skirt and lining, white knee socks and a purple bow at her chest.'' #''Although he is brought up somewhat many times, Yada-kun has no spoken lines throughout the entire novel. As he and Hazuki are to be the main focus on Volume 2, this will mostly likely change.'' #''Its been said that the light novels are intended for older audience and that this was done intentionally as the older audience who would most likely read them are the same people who grew up with Ojamajo Doremi to begin with. '' Gallery Highschool.png Ojamajo Doremi 16 03.jpg Tumblr lvuukqY9tm1r2f5bro1 1280 (1) copy.jpg Doremi 16 Doremi and Hazuki.png Category:Merchandise Category:Series Category:Books Category:Novels